You Said Forever
by RenAfri
Summary: "Selamanya." Kau tak pernah mempercayai kata itu. Tetapi kali ini kau menuruti ego-mu dan berjuang demi kata itu, tak peduli dunia akan menertawakan dan menghina kalian. Oneshot NaruSasu. Requested by Ange La Nuit.


**Disclaimer** : I disclaim!

**Pairing** : Seperti biasa. NaruSasu all the way *grin*

**Rating** : Tak ada yang berbahaya. K+ sajalah.

**Note** : For Ange La Nuit a.k.a Ibu Nad, Happy Belated Birthday. Maaf jika tidak berkenan. Interpretasi kita berbeda tentang lagu Eric Saade, Break of Dawn. LOL.

Maaf juga bagi yang tidak menyukai second POV, yeps, lagi-lagi ini second POV. Bagi yang tidak menyukai Sasuke's POV, yeps, maaf lagi. Ini Sasuke's POV *garuk-garuk kepala*. Tanpa banyak cincong lagi, enjoy!

* * *

"**Tak pernah sedikit pun aku bayangkan, **

**betapa hebatnya cinta yang kau tanamkan, **

**hingga waktu beranjak pergi, kau mampu hancurkan hatiku… **

**Berharap kau tetap di sini" **_Yang Hilang By Ipang._

_

* * *

_

Musim dingin datang lebih cepat tahun ini. Itu yang kau simpulkan ketika salju turun untuk pertama kali beberapa hari lalu. Pohon-pohon belum lagi telanjang sepenuhnya, daun-daun memerah masih bergantungan di dahan, tampak bercahaya bercampur helaian salju di bawah cahaya mentari pagi yang lolos dari kepungan awan hitam tebal dan tidak mampu mengusir dingin. Ya, musim dingin memang datang lebih cepat.

Napasmu berkabut, kabut yang berbeda dengan yang diciptakan secangkir kopi panas di tanganmu. _Turtleneck sweater_ tebalmu tak mampu mengusir rasa dingin ini. Demikian juga dengan cairan hitam kental pahit itu. Ini rasa dingin yang berbeda. Rasa dingin yang hanya bisa diusir oleh satu orang tertentu.

"_Aku mencintaimu,"_

Hanya dengan mengingatnya, aliran panas sudah bisa mengisi semua partikel tubuhmu, merasuk sampai ke sel terkecil, membuatmu tak tahu apakah kau harus tersenyum atau bersedih.

23 Juli 2006.

Malam itu pesta ulang tahunmu. Atau lebih tepatnya pesta kelulusan kalian. Malam itu surga turun dan hadir di bumi. Itu yang kalian rasakan. Setelah berbulan-bulan belajar keras untuk lulus dan mengikuti kelas persiapan masuk Universitas, malam itu benar-benar surga. Surga yang bercampur dengan secuil neraka yang menghanguskan; kau tak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Kau tak akan bisa sering bertemu dengannya lagi. Kalian masuk universitas yang berbeda. Tak ada alasan lagi untuk bertemu meski rumah kalian hanya berjarak beberapa blok.

Entah sejak kapan kau memiliki rasa ini, rasa yang datang begitu saja tanpa kau sadari dan tanpa bisa kau cegah. Rasa itu merasuk begitu saja, mengalir masuk ke dalam dirimu, menguat seiring waktu, membuatmu takut dan kau memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya di balik topengmu. Kau menyembunyikannya dengan baik, tersimpan rapat hingga malam itu. Malam di mana kalian minum sake yang dicuri Kiba dari tempat penyimpanan sake milik ayahnya, malam di mana kalian berbaring di lantai kamar Chouji sepulang dari bar kecil tempat kalian merayakan kelulusan kalian, dan tertawa tanpa tahu apa yang kalian tertawakan. Kau hanya merasa tak pernah sesenang itu seumur hidupmu, tak pernah merasa sesedih itu sepanjang hayatmu. Dan kau tertawa, tertawa karena perasaan yang terasa manis sekaligus pahit itu. Terus tertawa sementara dia berbaring di sebelahmu, ikut tertawa dengan suaranya yang serak, menatap langit-langit kamar Chouji yang tak menarik sementara Lee dan Kiba berdebat tentang siapa yang harus tidur di tempat tidur yang lebih empuk dibandingkan futon yang digelar di lantai itu. Ya, kau tertawa, membiarkan alkohol mengambil alih kesadaranmu lalu dia mengatakan kata-kata itu. Dia mengatakan kalimat itu, membisikkannya, lalu hidupmu tak pernah jadi sama lagi.

Kau melirik jam tanganmu. Jalanan di bawahmu mulai terlihat ramai dari balkon tempat kau berdiri. Cukup ramai untuk ukuran perumahan elite yang terletak di pinggiran kota yang tenang. Beberapa anak kecil berjalan dengan hati-hati di atas aspal licin tertutup salju yang belum dibersihkan. Ya, kalian pernah seperti itu. Anak-anak kecil yang berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Kebiasaan yang tak pernah hilang sampai kalian menyelesaikan SMA.

Angin bertiup kencang, membuat beberapa helai rambutmu berhambur menutupi wajahmu, menyapu bibirmu yang terasa kering. Kau menjilat bibirmu secara refleks dan tiba-tiba saja kau terlempar kembali ke malam itu.

Kau tidak ingat bagaimana rasa bibirnya malam itu. Yang kau ingat hanyalah aroma dan rasa sake, hangat dan sesuatu yang terasa seperti sengatan listrik, sesuatu yang membuat seluruh badanmu menggigil. Terlalu sulit untuk diungkapkan. Terlalu sulit untuk digambarkan.

"_Aku mencintaimu,"_

Itu hanya permulaan. Kau masih ingat bagaimana mata dan jantungmu seakan hendak meloncat keluar dari tempat yang semestinya. Ketika kau palingkan wajahmu ke arahnya, matanya menatapmu, ada sesuatu di sana yang sulit kau jelaskan, sulit kau pahami, sesuatu yang mungkin kau lihat di matamu jika kau menatap cermin saat ini. Kau tidak ingat apa yang kau ucapkan ketika itu, atau mungkin kau memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kalian hanya berpandangan, masih tetap berbaring, waktu dan ruang seakan membeku, hening, tak peduli bagaimana Neji sedang ikut menyanyikan lagu tentang takdir yang sedang diputar di di laptop Chouji, tak peduli bagaimana Shikamaru yang sedang mabuk mengoceh soal Ino yang menyusahkan dan membuatnya harus mencari segala cara agar bisa menyatakan cinta. Kalian tak peduli. Kau tak peduli. Kau juga tak tahu siapa yang bergerak lebih dulu. Mungkin dia, mungkin juga kau. Detik berikutnya, bibirnya dan bibirmu bersatu dengan sempurna selama sepersekian detik yang terasa abadi sebelum Sai melemparkan bantal ke kepala kalian.

Kau mendesis dan meneguk kopimu dengan kasar. Sai. Anak itu satu-satunya orang yang tahu kejadian malam itu. Anak itu satu-satunya orang yang tidak cukup mabuk dan melihat kalian berciuman. Anak itu juga alasan yang membuatmu merasa terlalu malu pada keesokan harinya setelah pengaruh alkohol lepas darimu. Terlalu malu untuk menatap wajah teman-temanmu dan kau memutuskan untuk menghindar. Menghindar sebisamu, berusaha meyakinkan dirimu bahwa apa yang terjadi malam itu hanya karena pengaruh alkohol. Menghindar semampumu, sementara kau masih sekampus dengan Shikamaru dan sekelas dengan Neji. Menghindar sebisamu, menghindar dari dia. Dia yang kemudian heran dengan perubahan sikapmu, dia yang menunggumu di depan pintu apartemenmu setiap sepulang kuliah, dia yang masih saja tetap tak menyerah.

Dan sikapnya membuatmu merasa berarti. Membuatmu merasa diinginkan. Membuatmu merasa dicintai. Membuatmu melupakan egomu. Membuatmu luluh. Membuatmu menerima kegilaan itu: bahwa kau sadar ketika menciumnya, bahwa kau juga merindukannya.

Kau merindukannya.

Matahari pagi akhirnya mengalah pada awan tebal itu. Mendung kembali menggantung. Dedaunan merah dan kuning akhirnya menyerah pada angin dan membiarkan diri mereka terhempas, jatuh dari dahan. Hidup sebentar di jalanan dan tanah lalu mati membusuk. Kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkan balkon itu, masuk kembali ke kamarmu untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian kerja hanya untuk menemui tempat tidur _king size_ yang belum dirapikan, terkesan dingin, kesan dingin yang didapatkan hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas. Kau seharusnya terbiasa dengan itu. Kau seharusnya terbiasa tidur lalu bangun tanpa siapapun di sisimu. Tetapi hidupmu tak pernah sama lagi sejak dia mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"_Forever and ever. Selamanya,"_

Selamanya. Kau tak pernah menyukai kata itu. Kau tak pernah punya cukup rasa percaya untuk meyakini ada sesuatu yang bermakna "selamanya", ada sesuatu yang bertahan "selamanya". Tak ada yang abadi. Logikamu meyakini itu, nalarmu mempercayai itu. Atau mungkin sebenarnya kau terlalu takut untuk mengakui bahwa kau juga menginginkan ini bertahan untuk selamanya? Terlalu takut bahwa ketika kau akhirnya percaya pada kata itu, kenyataan menghempasmu dan mengajarimu dengan kejam bahwa tak ada hal yang benar-benar berarti "selamanya" di dunia ini?

"_Selamanya,"_

Dia mengatakannya pagi itu, entah beberapa bulan lalu ketika tiba-tiba saja demo musik bandnya ditawari _major label_. Itu cita-citanya. Menulis musik dan menyuarakan apa yang dirasakannya lewat nada. Bukankah itu alasannya ketika dia masuk jurusan musik sementara ayahnya memintanya –memohon—agar dia masuk jurusan manajemen bisnis sama sepertimu? Dia bisa membaca keraguanmu. Dan menenangkanmu dengan kata itu, kata yang tak mampu membuatmu mempercayainya. Bagaimana kau bisa percaya ketika akhirnya dia jarang lagi ada ketika kau bangun setiap pagi? Ketika dia harus mengikuti _tour_ dan satu-satunya penghibur adalah suaranya di telepon dan wajahnya yang terpampang di _billboard_ di tengah kota atau di televisi nasional? Ketika kau tak bisa lagi bersamanya di keramaian walaupun kini kalian tinggal di rumah yang sama? Ketika keparat bernama Sai itu ada di dalam band itu? Ketika keluargamu dan keluarganya masih saja berusaha memisahkan kalian? Bagaimana kau bisa terus percaya?

Kau menuruni tangga, meniti anak tangga sementara cangkir kosong ada di tangan kananmu, _coat_ tersampir di lenganmu dan tas kerja di tanganmu yang lain. Pukul 06.50. Sebaiknya segera berangkat ke kantor daripada terjebak macet di tengah kota. Kau letakkan cangkir itu di meja dapur, memandangi ruangan yang tak lagi beraroma ramen itu. Aroma itu masih ada di sini beberapa hari lalu. Lalu lenyap bersamanya, keluar melalui pintu depan, meninggalkanmu.

Rasa penat tiba-tiba saja menghampirimu. Kau sudah lelah. Tidak bisakah dia jadi milikmu sendiri? Tidak bisakah dia tak perlu membagi perhatiannya pada para penggemar bandnya? Tidak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lebih egois dan memintanya berhenti? Ya, kau ingat. Itu yang jadi permasalahannya. Dia pergi beberapa hari lalu dengan membawa beban itu, meninggalkanmu yang hanya mampu memandangnya ketika dia menyeret _travel bag_-nya. Itu bukan perpisahan, kau tahu dia harus _tour_ ke Suna, tetapi mengapa ada sesuatu yang terasa hilang dari jiwamu? Seolah-olah itu adalah caranya untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia tak bisa lagi menghadapi sikap egoismu, tak bisa lagi berurusan dengan rasa posesifmu. Dan sebagian dirimu mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi "selamanya" itu akan hancur, sebentar lagi kenyataan akan menertawakanmu dan menunjukkan bahwa ini bukan dongeng yang selalu berakhir dengan _happy ending_, sebentar lagi logika dan nalar akan menang dibandingkan perasaan. Itulah sebabnya kau tak menjawab teleponnya dan membalas SMS-nya. Membaca SMS-nya pun tidak. Kau terlalu takut, terlalu takut untuk mendengar kata-kata itu. Kata-kata perpisahan.

Salahkah itu? Salahkah ketika kau berharap dia ada di sana ketika kau bangun di pagi hari? Salahkah ketika kau tak suka mendapati dirimu sendiri di tempat tidur itu sementara dia sedang mengejar penerbangan pertama bersama bandnya? Salahkah kau ketika kau merasa bahwa dia yang bertanggung jawab karena sudah menyebabkanmu merasakan ketidaktenangan ini?

Kau hendak membuka pintu rumahmu ketika kau teringat bahwa mobilmu masih di garasi dan belum kau panasi. Ah, persetan. Mungkin kau agak terlambat hari ini. Sepertinya pagi ini otakmu terlalu banyak berpikir. Kau membuka pintu dan segera menyesali keputusanmu untuk tidak segera memakai _coat_-mu ketika angin dingin menerpa tubuhmu. Ramalan cuaca di televisi semalam memang menyatakan bahwa akan ada badai hari ini. Badai. _Dia tak pulang hari ini_, batinmu sembari mengunci pintumu. Kau yakin semua penerbangan ke dalam dan keluar Konoha hari ini akan dibatalkan. Dia tak akan pulang hari ini. Dia tak pulang ke rumah ini hari ini. Rumah yang tak terasa seperti rumah ketika dia tak ada.

Suara pintu gerbang yang dibuka mengagetkanmu. Segera kau berbalik dan mendapati dirinya berjalan ke arahmu dengan napas yang memburu dan beruap tebal, bukti jika dia sehabis berlari.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan. Kau belum berangkat," dia membungkuk, menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut dan berbicara dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. "Aku harus berlari ke sini. Taksinya terjebak macet beberapa blok dari sini."

Kau terpaku melihatnya. Kau belum siap untuk ini. Kau tidak siap untuk ini. Sebentar lagi semuanya berakhir.

"Mana tasmu?" bukan itu yang ingin kau katakan tetapi kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja ketika kau menyadari dia tak membawa _travel bag_-nya. Kau juga menyadari dia tidak membawa gitarnya yang selalu disampirkan di punggungnya jika dia bepergian dan hanya mengenakan celana jins hitam, _T-shirt _dan_ jacket orange_-nya.

"Kutinggalkan di Suna. Biar Neji yang mengurusnya," dia menegakkan badannya, pipi dan ujung hidung terlihat merah karena udara dingin. "Sasuke, kita harus bicara."

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf," kau menggertakkan gigimu, menahan rasa dingin dan marah yang menggumpal di dadamu, mencoba mempertahankan nada suaramu agar tetap datar. Kau tidak tahu mengapa kau harus marah. Kau hanya merasa dia sedang mempersalahkanmu. Kau tidak pernah salah. Uchiha yang ini tidak pernah salah, jadi kalau dia mengharapkanmu untuk meminta maaf, dia tidak akan mendapatkannya. "Aku tahu itu mimpimu, tetapi aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena memintamu untuk berhenti." Lakukan demi aku! Kau ingin mengatakan itu tetapi kau tak ingin terdengar terlalu membutuhkannya. Tetapi kau yakin, dia mengerti, dia mengerti semua alasan di balik setiap tindakanmu.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk minta maaf," ada kegusaran yang tersirat dalam suaranya. "aku bilang kita perlu bicara. Sasuke…" kata-kata itu tak dia lanjutkan. Angin kembali bertiup dan kau yakin kalian sama-sama menggigil kedinginan sekarang.

Kau tidak tahu apakah dirinya atau dirimu yang terlebih dahulu memutuskan untuk mempersempit jarak di antara kalian. Yang kau tahu kau melangkah maju dan dia pun begitu, menyisakan jarak selangkah di antara kalian, membuatmu melihat matanya dengan jelas. Kau ingin berbicara, kau ingin mengatakan banyak hal, apa saja, pokoknya mengatakan sesuatu agar suasana asing ini segera berlalu. Kau tak terbiasa melihatnya diam tanpa kata. Itu bukan sifatnya.

"Beri aku waktu, oke?" ada permohonan dalam suaranya, membuatmu merasa berdosa karena meletakkannya dalam posisi ini. "Kau tahu cita-citaku tidak hanya berhenti di "menjadi gitaris dan menulis lagu", 'kan?"

"Produser," kau menelan ludah. "kau bilang kau ingin jadi produser." Sungguh. Kau ingin membuang egomu jauh-jauh saat ini dan memeluknya, mengatakan maaf padanya. Tetapi kau tetap Uchiha.

"Ini hanya sementara," senyumnya menenangkanmu, selalu begitu sejak dulu. "kala—"

"Aku bisa memberimu pinjaman modal jika kau ingin jadi produser," kau tahu kalian sudah membahas ini, pernah, dulu sekali, dan kau sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

"Aku ingin modalnya dari uangku sendiri, Sasuke," suaranya terdengar tak sabar, terdengar tak ingin berdebat lagi. "aku tidak mengambil penerbangan tengah malam hanya untuk kembali mendebatkan itu."

Hening kembali mengisi ruang di antara kalian. Kau mengepalkan tanganmu yang mendingin.

"Aku…" ada jeda yang lama, seolah-olah dia kehabisan kata. "aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan atau lakukan agar bisa membuatmu percaya padaku." Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan putus asa.

Cukup sudah.

Kau letakkan egomu di bawah kakimu bersama tas kerja dan _coat_-mu lalu memeluknya. Berapa lama lagi lelaki ini harus mengalah karenamu? Mengalah untukmu? Tidak bisakah kau menghargai keputusannya mengambil penerbangan tengah malam untuk menghindari badai agar tetap bisa pulang hari ini?

"Kau tidak perlu cepat-cepat pulang hanya untuk ini, Bodoh!" kau merasa pelukannya mengerat, cukup untuk membuat dingin itu pergi, dingin yang hadir tiap kali dia pergi.

"Hah! Kau pikir aku percaya kata-katamu ini?" ya, dia selalu tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. "kau membuatku khawatir. Jangan lakukan ini lagi. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi kalau kau tidak menjawab teleponku seperti itu."

"Hn." gumammu. Kau sudah tak ingin berbicara lagi.

"Kau bisa bersabar sedikit lagi, 'kan?" napasnya terasa hangat di telingamu. "Setidaknya sampai kontrak dengan label itu habis dan modalku cukup."

"Kau masih ingin berbicara, Dobe?"

Ciuman kalian setelahnya membuatmu lupa bahwa kalian berada di luar rumah. Kau tak peduli ketika kilat menyambar dan angin kembali bertiup kencang. Bibir yang kering dan dingin saling memagut dan lidah bertaut, mulut tak lagi terasa kering, gigitan lembut dan lumatan kuat yang membuat kakimu melayang. Hangat. Tak ada upaya saling mendominasi. Kali ini, kau ingin ini bukan kompetisi, kau ingin ciuman kali ini hanyalah semacam jaminan bahwa "selamanya" itu memang ada, tak peduli dunia menentang dan menertawakan kalian.

"Kita masih di luar, Teme," dia melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menyandarkan dahinya pada dahimu. "apa kata orang kalau melihat _Manager_ Sharingan _Corporation_ berciuman dengan seorang lelaki?"

"Hn." Kau memejamkan matamu ketika kilat kembali menyambar tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan senyummu. "Gitaris _Nine Tails_ kedapatan berciuman dengan _Manager_ Sharingan _Corporation_. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan _headline news_-nya dan kekacauan setelahnya."

"Kau takut?" dia menarik wajahnya dan mengangkat satu alisnya. "Tak lama lagi orang-orang akan tahu."

Mungkin ada keuntungan dia hanya gitaris dan bukan vokalis yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Biarkan Neji yang kehidupan percintaannya selalu disoroti.

"Takut?" kau memicingkan matamu. Ada nada persaingan di sini, persaingan yang tak bisa lepas dari hubungan kalian sejak kecil. Mungkin menciumnya di tempat umum seperti supermarket atau bandara bisa membuatmu memenangkan tantangan ini. "Orang-orang sudah tahu hubungan kita, Naruto, kecuali fans-mu."

Setidaknya orang-orang di kompleks perumahan ini sudah bisa menebak hubungan kalian. Kau berdoa semoga fans _Nine Tails _bukan fans fanatik yang menyerang siapa saja pacar idola mereka. Kau tidak yakin karate bisa menumbangkan beberapa _rabid fangirls_ yang menggila.

"Mungkin ini saatnya mereka untuk tahu," kau berani bersumpah kau tidak menyukai senyum liciknya yang seperti ini. Tiap kali dia tersenyum seperti itu selalu ada guru atau teman yang terkena jebakannya. "Yo, Konohamaru! Sampai kapan kau mau bersembunyi di situ?"

Kepalamu menoleh cepat dan mendapati seorang anak muncul di antara jeruji pagar besi yang jadi pembatas halaman antar rumah. Kau mencintai lingkungan ini, kecuali pagar besi pendek yang tidak menjamin privasi itu.

"Yo, _Boss_!" anak itu berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya, tangannya membetulkan _goggle_ di kepalanya dengan gugup sementara tangannya yang lain memegang kamera digital. "Penampilanmu keren semalam. Aku melihatnya _live_ di tv."

"Berhenti menjilat, Konohamaru!" kau menatap tajam, cukup untuk membuat anak itu makin gelisah. Kau tidak menyangka kau bisa melewatkan penampilan _live_-nya semalam. Dia tidak memberitahumu kalau malam puncak _tour_ mereka akan disiarkan di tv. Ah, kau lupa. Bukankah kau yang tidak menjawab teleponnya? Mungkin dia memberitahu itu di sms-nya, tetapi kau terlalu takut untuk membacanya. "Berikan kamera itu."

"Kau takut, Sasuke?" pelukan di pinggangmu mengencang, menahanmu agar tidak pergi dan merebut kamera itu.

"Hn." kau tetap menatap tajam Konohamaru, mungkin saja dia menyerahkan kameranya dengan sukarela.

"Lain kali pastikan kau menonaktifkan _blitz_-nya," senyumnya membuat Konohamaru sedikit rileks, padahal bukan itu yang kau harapkan. "kau mau pose yang seperti apa lagi—Oi!" dia meringis ketika kau menginjak kakinya sementara tatapan matamu tak lepas dari anak belasan tahun di balik pagar.

"Aku…" dia tampak bingung siapa yang harus dilihatnya, kau atau senyum usil Naruto. "Aku terlambat ke sekolah bye Boss bye Uchiha-san!"

Kau nyaris tak mengerti kalimat yang diucapkan terlalu cepat tanpa jeda itu dan hanya menelengkan kepalamu ketika anak itu lari tunggang langgang dari halaman rumahnya sendiri dan menuju jalanan licin yang nyaris membuatnya tergelincir jatuh.

"Bye!" pria itu melepaskan pelukannya dan melambaikan tangannya lalu memungut barang-barang yang kau jatuhkan tadi.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu dia di situ?" kau menatapnya curiga. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dipercaya dari lelaki ini.

"Kau yang terlalu menikmati ciumanku," kau ingin meninju wajahnya untuk menghapus cengiran itu. "Selalu ada bunyi guruh sesudah kilat. Aku harus memastikan dia menjual foto itu dengan harga pantas. Siapa tahu aku bisa mengambil limapuluh persen dari keuntungannya."

Kau menepuk dahimu sementara dia menggamit lenganmu untuk masuk. Bukan terlambat ke kantor yang kau pikirkan sekarang, bukan juga apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini. Di pelupuk matamu kau sudah bisa melihat foto-foto itu dan tulisan besar _headline_ tabloid. Ah, juga wajah ayahnya dan ayahmu. Anak-anak Namikaze dan Uchiha menjalin hubungan sesama jenis. Kau tersenyum samar sembari membukakan pintu untuknya. Kau tak sabar melihat reaksi ayahmu, berkali-kali tak sabar dibandingkan isi tanggapan payah media yang berlebihan. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, kau akan berjuang demi kata "selamanya" itu. Ini perasaanmu. Kau tak akan menyerah karena tekanan keluargamu apalagi media.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Kau berhak untuk bersikap egois. Aku tak akan melarangmu, aku juga tak akan keberatan," kau terpana, entah karena kata-katanya atau karena senyum lebarnya yang nyaris membuat matanya membentuk garis lengkung. "I'm hoooommeeeee!" suaranya hampir memekakkan telingamu.

"Che! Welcome home, Dobe."

Dadamu terasa penuh dengan kehangatan yang membius. Kata-kata itu terasa manis di telingamu, bercampur dengan suara tawanya yang menggema di rumah kalian, tawa yang kau bungkam dengan mulutmu.

**The End.**

* * *

"**I don't wanna wake up lonely, I can't stand another night alone in my bed  
Missing, hoping, at the break of dawn. I won't let go, won't give up no.  
Think about home when you're far away, think about me when I wake up and you're gone, at the break of dawn.  
Think about us when we said forever, think about me and remember I'm alone, at the break of dawn"** _by Eric Saade_

_

* * *

_Once again, Happy Belated Birthday, dear Nad. Semoga fic ini bisa membuatmu tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Anda, wahai reader yang terhormat. Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur.

Sekarang, biarkan saya tidur dengan nyenyak sekarang. Amen. LOL._  
_


End file.
